1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package, and in particular, to a wafer-level chip package and fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wafer level packaging technique for chip packaging has been developed. A wafer level package is first completed and then a dicing step is performed to form separated chip packages. A redistribution pattern in a chip package is mainly designed to be in direct contact with metal pads. Thus, the process for forming the redistribution pattern must correspond with the design of the metal pads.
It is desired to have a novel chip package and a fabrication method thereof to address the above issues.